


Vicino a me

by RainbowLSparrow



Series: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart [2]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Achilles Needs a Hug, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by The Song of Achilles, M/M, patrochilles - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Prompt preso dal gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & FanartPrompt:Nonostante B lo avesse avvertito del pericolo, quel testone di A continua a fare quello che stava facendo e si fa male.B lo medica teneramente, nascondendo tutto tra un rimprovero e l'altro!Dal testo:"Te lo avevo detto, ma tu devi sempre fare di testa tua... Come faccia una persona intelligente come te ad essere anche tanto stupida è un mistero... Ti saresti potuto fare veramente male... Cosa ti dice la testa io veramente non lo so..."Continuava a borbottare senza posa, mentre esaminava il taglio sul braccio dell'altro.Sangue scuro, sul suo muscolo abbronzato.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Series: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741222
Kudos: 6





	Vicino a me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Next to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718964) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow)



"Achille! Per favore, scendi da quell'albero!" la voce di Patroclo, suonava rassegnata.

"Achille! Ti prego! Scendi! Finirai solo col farti male... " un sospiro rassegnato gli sfuggì dalle labbra.

"Io ti ho avvertito, poi fai come vuoi..."

A quel puntò si lasciò l'albero alle spalle e rientrò nella loro tenda.   
Amava Achille, ma la sua testardaggine a volte era troppa anche per la sua pazienza.   
Se quel giorno si era svegliato con la voglia di rompersi l'osso del collo, non era affare suo.   
Lo aveva avvertito, più di quello non poteva fare...

Stava risistemando la tenda, quando udì il suono di un ramo spezzato, seguito da quello di un tonfo.   
Non era né sorpreso, né divertito, era invece piuttosto alterato.   
Ci voleva molto per superare i limiti della sua pazienza, ma Achille con la sua testa dura, poteva alle volte tirare fuori il peggio di lui.

Uscì dalla tenda, con in volto un'espressione che comunicava un silenzioso "Te l'avevo detto!", stava giusto per comunicarglielo a parole, quando lo ritrovò a terra con lo sguardo confuso, che si teneva un braccio sanguinante stretto al petto.

Non sembrava particolarmente dolorante, ma se ne rimaneva lì fermo immobile sdraiato per terra, a fissare imbronciato i rami da cui era appena caduto.

Un piccolo gruppo di soldati si era radunato per vedere cosa fosse successo.   
Patroclo sospirò, e si fece largo tra le persone che si erano radunate.

"Che cosa ti avevo detto?"

Achille aveva la faccia di chi sa di aver torto, ma non ammetterà mai di essersi sbagliato.   
Posò lo sguardo su di lui, rimanendo in silenzio.

"Alzati! Vieni alla tenda che ti medico la ferita!"

Patroclo gli porse una mano, per aiutarlo ad alzarsi, ma l'altro la ignorò e si alzò da solo.   
Lo seguì alla tenda senza proferire parola e si mise seduto, vicino a Patroclo, che nel frattempo stava radunando, tutto l'occorrente per medicarlo.

"Te lo avevo detto, ma tu devi sempre fare di testa tua... Come faccia una persona intelligente come te ad essere anche tanto stupida è un mistero... Ti saresti potuto fare veramente male... Cosa ti dice la testa io veramente non lo so..."

Continuava a borbottare senza posa, mentre esaminava il taglio sul braccio dell'altro.

Sangue scuro, sul suo muscolo abbronzato.

Fortunatamente non era niente di troppo serio. Il taglio non era molto profondo, ma avrebbe dovuto rimuovere alcune schegge di legno che erano rimaste incastrate.

Non era sicuramente la ferita peggiore che gli avesse dovuto medicare, dopo tutti quegli anni di guerra, ma era sicuramente la più evitabile.

Il suo corpo abbronzato era marchiato da una miriade di strisce chiare più o meno sottili, a seconda dell'entità della ferita. Questa sarebbe diventata una di quelle tantissime strisce, nulla di più.

Il biondo teneva la testa china, era intento ad osservare le dita agili del più grande che lavoravano sul taglio.   
Era sempre stato più bravo di lui in quello!

Quello che lui, con le sue mani, distruggeva, Patroclo era in grado con le sue di ripararlo, di guarirlo.   
Era qualcosa che aveva sempre ammirato di lui!

La pazienza e la delicatezza con cui medicava tutti i soldati di ritorno da uno scontro.   
Il modo che aveva di rincuorare e tranquillizzare tutti coloro che lo circondavano.

Alzò di poco lo sguardo, per vedere l'espressione concentrata dell'altro, mentre lavorava sulla sua pelle.   
Gli occhi scuri e fissi, che seguivano le mani agili e ferme. Non un attimo di esitazione, né un gesto precipitoso.

Era delicato e cercava in tutti i modi di non fargli provare dolore, anche se una ferita del genere non riusciva più a provocargli alcuna sensazione.

Spesso si chiedeva perché Patroclo fosse ancora lì, perché gli rimanesse accanto.

Lui e la sua testardaggine.

Così tanto testardo da esaurire anche la pazienza infinita di Patroclo.

Una stretta al braccio lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri, Patroclo stava finendo di aggiustare una benda sulla ferita appena curata.

Appena fu soddisfatto del suo lavoro, alzo il viso, per osservarlo, la sua espressione si fece più dolce.

Con una mano gli accarezzò una guancia, spostandogli il volto nella sua direzione, per far sì che lo guardasse negli occhi.

Occhi scuri, che si scontravano con i suoi verdi. Nonostante tutti quegli anni, non avevano perso la dolcezza che li aveva sempre caratterizzati.

"Si può sapere cosa succede? È da quando ti sei svegliato che sei così cupo!"

Il suo sguardo si era fatto più apprensivo.

"Niente! Volevo solo fare un po' di esercizio, tutto qui..."

Patroclo alzò un sopracciglio. Quella era solo l'ultima scusa che si andava ad aggiungere ad una lista piuttosto lunga, che in quei giorni stava continuando ad ampliarsi.

"Certo... E dovevi farlo proprio arrampicandoti sull'unico albero, che non avrebbe potuto sostenere il tuo peso, mi pare ovvio... Non mi prendere in giro, so perfettamente che non mi stai dicendo la verità!"

Il suo sguardo si fece più deciso, tanto da costringerlo ad abbassare il proprio, non potendo più sostenere quegli occhi fissi nei propri.

Ci volle molto tempo prima che riuscisse a mormorare.

"Quell'albero non ricorda anche a te quello sul quale ci arrampicavamo sempre sul Monte Pelio?"

Le dita di Patroclo si intrecciarono alle sue, una presa salda e decisa, incoraggiante.

"Sono qui! Puoi parlarmi di qualsiasi cosa!"

In quel momento si spezzò.

"Non riesco a dare un senso a tutto quello che stiamo vivendo, siamo qui da anni ormai e niente di tutto quello che succede pare avere una ragione!   
Siamo qui per colpa mia, per il mio stupido orgoglio ferito per la mia testardaggine, a rischiare ogni giorno la vita, per una causa stupida. Ti ho trascinato in tutto questo, tu non meriti tutto questo. Vorrei solo tornare indietro, alla nostra vita di prima! Mi manca veramente!  
Come fai a starmi ancora accanto? Perché lo fai? Non importa quello che faccia o dica, tu rimani sempre qui al mio fianco! Perché?"

Una singola lacrima sfuggì al suo controllo e se l'asciugò rabbiosamente con la mano libera.   
Dopo un attimo di smarrimento, Patroclo lo strinse in un abbraccio.

"Sei l'uomo più testardo e orgoglioso che sia mai esistito e spesso sei anche un'idiota impulsivo, ma questo non cambia per niente l'amore che provo verso di te!"

Sciolse l'abbraccio e gli prese il volto tra le mani. Gli occhi dolci fissi sui suoi.

"Sono qui accanto a te perché ti amo e questo non devi mai metterlo in dubbio! MAI!"

Lo baciò, come se fosse la cosa più preziosa al mondo, e per un attimo gli sembrò che tutti i loro problemi non esistessero. Gli sembrava di essere tornato un ragazzino, lontano dalla guerra. Felice insieme a Patroclo.

E un giorno quella guerra sarebbe finita e loro sarebbero tornati a vivere la loro vita, felici a Ftia.

Se lo erano promesso!

Non sarebbe morto lì!

In fin dei conti che cosa gli aveva mai fatto di male Ettore?


End file.
